Shocking Ally
by heavy5comando
Summary: My first BH6 one-shot. Takes place after the whole Liv Amara final episode, they help an old enemy to defeat another enemy.


**Shocking Ally**

**This is my first Big Hero 6 one-shot, I don't think I'll be making more after this one, don't hate me for the shipping. Enjoy people!**

It has been three months since the whole incident with Liv Amara or was it Di Amara and her unholy experiments on some of the criminals of San Fransokyo.

But thanks to the team known only as Big Hero 6, they were able to stop the madness before it turned into chaos, the last thing they needed was another person going Obake on the city.

And now we're on night patrol with the team.

"No sign of any danger!" said Fred. "I scan no trouble! Except for a stray cat looting a dumpster!" said Minimax.

"I don't think that even counts" replied Gogo who is blowing her gum.

Meanwhile Hiro and Baymax are patrolling the skies. "Just keep an eye out for any trouble okay guys. After what happened with Liv, I don't know if there are any other maniacal villain out there."

Then Baymax turns his head. "My scanners are picking up an electric anomaly coming from the western side of the city, nearing an ATM."

"Yes! Time for some Big Hero Action!" replied Fred as he leaps towards the disaster. "And Minimax will aid you Fredzilla!" said Minimax as he follows.

Gogo just groans in annoyance. "I should've traded with Honey Lemon." She then leaps off the building and speeds after them.

Meanwhile Wasabi and Honey Lemon pick up the transmission from Baymax and drive there, once the light turns green. But there are no cars in the area driving by!

Hiro and Baymax head there at great speeds. "On your left!" they both looked to their left and see no one. Then Fredzilla appears. "I said that too early didn't i?"

Hiro had no clue what was he trying to say. Then Minimax comes in from above. "We are nearing our target!"

Hiro looks down to see Gogo giving him the thumbs up. "Okay, guys let's see whose causing trouble" said Hiro.

"Obviously it's High Voltage" replied Gogo.

Then a car drives next to her. "But, didn't they got arrested? They even let themselves get taken by the police since they still have a few years and they were busted out" said Honey Lemon.

"Well, whoever it is probably might have the same thing as they do" replied Wasabi.

Fred gasps. "Like a fan of villains! Because if there's someone who's a fan of super heroes, then there is bound to be a fan of villains!"

"That logic makes no sense" said Minimax. "I also agree" replied Baymax.

"Guys, I'm sure it's High Voltage" replied Gogo.

"Well, let's see for ourselves" replied Hiro. They all soon make it to the ATM.

"Huh, I was right" said Gogo as she makes a stop.

Fredzilla lands heroically with Minimax on his shoulder. "Freeze Villain wannabees- Oh, it is High Voltage."

"Actually it is only one voltage" said Minimax.

Baymax lands down and Hiro gets off. "Wait what?"

Juniper turns around and sees them, she was dancing as the money in the ATM was flying. "Oh, you're here good." She then stops dancing and the money in the ATM stops coming out. They all know that after Juniper and her mom were mutated into eel monsters, they can now generate their own electricity without the need of their energy orb.

"Umm, where are the other two?" asked Juniper.

Then a car arrives and parallel parks properly between a truck and another car. They all wait till he finally parks it.

Then Honey Lemon jumps out and so does Wasabi, he then turns on his cars alarm.

"Okay Juniper, what are you doing?" said Gogo.

"Better yet, how the heck did you escape?" asked Wasabi.

"And where's Barb?" asked Hiro.

"This could be a trap!" said Fred.

Baymax and Minimax scan the area. "I detect no other trace of static electricity that matches Juniper's" said Baymax. "I also must concur" replied Minimax.

Juniper then stops dancing. "Alright, now before I answer all your questions. I just have one thing to ask of you guys."

They all think it's a trap and enter combat stance. She then looks to the ATM. "How do I put the money back?"

They all go back to normal stance and look at her confused. "I'm sorry what now?" said Wasabi.

"The proper way is to use a bank account card and deposit the amount you wish to save" said Baymax.

"Or call the local authorities, they'll know what to do" said Minimax.

"So, you're not robbing the ATM?" asked Honey Lemon.

"No, I was just trying to get your attention. It's not easy looking for Big Hero 6 around here unless there's trouble" replied Juniper.

"So, you just wanted to talk to us. Why?" asked Wasabi.

The 16 year old electric dancing villain sighs. "I need your help."

"With the ATM?" asked Baymax.

"Well yeah that, and because I can't find my mom" replied Juniper.

They all seemed a bit shocked at hearing that, though Gogo didn't quite liked what she was saying.

"How do we know this isn't just a trap?" asked Gogo.

"Listen, my mom and i were released on good behavior, which was something we both never thought we'd get out from. Plus we never really escaped, we were just busted out by that fake Liv Amara lady" replied Juniper.

"That would mean she has served her sentence and she is now a free citizen" said Baymax.

"Not the good time now big guy" said Gogo.

"Please continue" said Hiro.

"Well, when we were released we decided to find a new way to make a living instead of robbing people, we went to rent out an apartment, but then things got worse when my mom had this pain d=coming from her back side" said Juniper.

"Does she seem uncomfortable when she tries to sit or stand up?" asked Baymax.

"Yes, she even couldn't bust a move right and we were planning to become big winners at a dancing audition" replied Juniper.

"Huh, so you were going with what I said when we all first fought you" said Honey Lemon.

"Well it was sort of a last resort plan, in case we wanted to stop crime stuff" replied Juniper.

"So, what happened to her next?" asked Gogo.

"Well we decided to go to the hospital, well as our normal selves. Without the whole High Voltage look" said Juniper. Then she looked down in sadness and almost looked like she was going to cry.

Hiro approaches her and helps her sit down. Then Baymax arrives and helps comfort her, Honey Lemon feels bad as well and joins in and Wasabi heads back to his car and comes back with a box of tissues.

Fred has no clue what else to do and Gogo is still skeptical about this.

"Juniper, just calm down. What happened next?" asked Hiro.

She blows her nose on a tissue. "W-We went to hail a cab, when we went inside the driver sounded weird."

"What do you mean weird?" asked Fred.

"Like a small robot weird" said Juniper. "A lot of metal tentacles wrapped around us and the whole taxi just turned into some big hover thing. My mom was able to get me loose, but she didn't have time to free herself!"

"I fell of the weird thing and fell on my head, before I lost consciousness the last thing I heard was that stupid weird robo-jingle song!" said Juniper as she blows her nose on another tissue.

It then hit all of them. "Noodle Burger boy" said Hiro.

"What?! Why would he do this?!" said Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, aren't villains supposed to stick together or something?" asked Fred.

Juniper blows her nose again and tosses it into the garbage can. "Hey! I don't know every weirdo bad guy here in town! Especially not some weird noodle boy guy!"

"Whoa! Okay let's just calm down" said Hiro.

"Calm?! How can I be calm?! My mom is kidnapped and I don't know where she is!" Juniper then hugs Hiro and cries on his shoulder.

They all see this was getting pretty awkward and Honey Lemon could wear she just saw Hiro blush and giggles.

Hiro decides to hug her back. "It's gonna be okay, we'll find your mom."

She then hugs him tighter. "Oh thank you Captain Cutie!"

And that's where Hiro sees this was getting even more awkward. Then Baymax comes in with his own hug. "There, there. It will be alright."

"Okay, hug time is now over" said Gogo.

Baymax let's go of both of them and Juniper let's go of Hiro.

"So, what's the plan? How are we getting my mom back?" asked Juniper.

"What do you mean we?" asked Fred.

"Well, I wanna help and she's my mom after all. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, her back is still hurt and who knows what that burger boy is doing to her!" said Juniper.

"Okay, well I guess you can be a temporary member of the team" replied Hiro.

"I'm okay with it, I believe her" replied Honey Lemon.

"Same, I mean look at all the tissues she just used up!" said Wasabi pointing to the trash can that was almost full and the box that had no more tissues.

They then look to Fred and Gogo.

"A bad guy who needs help and becomes a super hero for a day, sure I'm in! just like captain fancy issue-"

"Not now Fred" said Gogo. She looks at Juniper sternly and she feels nervous. Gogo sighs. "Alright, alright. She can be part of the team."

"Yay!" cheered Juniper.

"But! Only temporarily!" said Gogo.

"So, we should probably pin point where Noodle Burger boy might be hiding" said Hiro.

Then Minimax flies down. "What about the money?"

They all look to the money that was everywhere. "Oh no" said Baymax.

"We definitely should call someone" said Honey Lemon.

"And risk getting yelled at by Chief Cruz?" said Wasabi.

"This is gonna be tough" said Hiro.

Then Juniper has an idea. She uses her electric powers and makes the ATM act like a vacuum, her eyes start to glow and it works. The ATM comes out of the wall with legs and starts vacuuming the money on the ground.

The team has no clue what to think of this.

"Now that is cool" said Fred.

"It is very efficient" said Minimax.

"It appears her self-regenerating electric powers are slowly evolving giving her new kinds of abilities" said Baymax.

"Ever better than cool!" yelled Fred.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disturbed" said Wasabi.

"She seems like a real help" said Honey Lemon.

Gogo just smirks at what she was looking at.

Soon all the money is returns and the ATM places itself back on the wall.

Junipers eyes stop glowing and she is about to collapse but she is helped up by Baymax and Hiro. "You okay?"

"Wow! That took a lot of me to do that one, honestly I didn't think it could work" replied Juniper.

"Okay, now that that's done, where would Noodle Burger boy be?" said Gogo.

"Probably hiding in a secret lair!" said Fred.

"Or an abandoned warehouse" said Wasabi.

"A secret abandoned warehouse! Probably filled with a lot of evil tech and junk!" replied Fred.

"The possibilities to the theory are endless!" said Minimax.

Juniper looks at Fred confused. "Is he always like this?" she asks Gogo. "Oh yeah, full fan boy on super hero comic stuff" replied Gogo.

"But what would he want with Barb?" asked Honey Lemon.

Then Hiro might have an idea what he might be up to. "Trina!"

"Of course! She must be planning to upgrade herself" said Honey Lemon.

Juniper had no idea what they were talking about. "Umm, who's Trina?"

"She was this girl that we thought was a normal teen who likes bought fighting, but it turns out she was actually the daughter of Obake! And it turns out she was actually not his daughter but she was an android built by Obake who he calls his daughter! And she calls Noodle Burger Boy little brother, she really hates us for what we did to her dad Obake" replied Fred.

"He's … actually right" said Wasabi.

"And in record speed too!" said Minimax.

Fred then gasps for a breath. "Wow that was a lot to say."

Baymax approaches him. "Do you require oxygen or water?"

Fred gets his posture back. "Nope! I'm good."

"Okay, that makes sense. But why would she want my mom?" asked Juniper.

"To make herself powerful of course, obviously some revenge thing" said Gogo.

Just then they hear sirens. "And there's the cops" said Fred.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon get into his car and drive. Fred and Minimax hide above a building. Gogo speeds away. Hiro gets onto Baymax and they take off and Juniper runs on the walls and hides above the building.

When the cops arrive they see that the money wasn't coming out of the ATM. "I hate prank calls."

They all meet up near Krei tech tower. "So, there's like a lot of abandoned warehouses here on San Fransokyo. Which one could they be hiding in?" said Honey Lemon.

"There are 298 abandoned warehouses, most belonging to Krei tech" replied Baymax.

"They could be hiding in one" said Wasabi.

"Still, that could be what they want us to think!" said Fred.

"Fred's right, chances they might have changed their locations and hid someplace else, someplace we would never expect them to be" replied Hiro.

"So, where do you think they are?" asked Juniper.

All of a sudden they all see an explosion from a distance. "And that's trouble right there" said Gogo.

"Alright guys, let's go see what's going on" said Hiro.

They all head there, but they also notice Juniper skating on the power lines. "Wow! Nice!" said Hiro.

"Thanks, I guess I got some new abilities" said Juniper with a blush.

When they arrive it was the police station and they all hear a song that was all too familiar. Even Juniper was angry.

Inside all of the officers have been restrained by pickles, fries, rice and burger meat.

They all land inside and help the officers. But then they see the evidence vault has been opened and coming out was Noodle Burger boy, but he was riding on some kind of burger hover UFO and had the energy orb that High Voltage once used.

"Oh Golly! If it isn't the little girl I was also looking for" said Noodle Burger Boy.

Juniper starts creating some static charges from her hands. "Where's my mom you little runt?!"

"Well I'll be, you look like you've been making more progress with your abilities. This will make my work a bit harder than I thought" said Noodle Burger Boy.

The UFO launches multiple metal tentacles towards her. Juniper dodges them and shoots back, but it does nothing. "What?"

"Sorry miss. But this is built for just the right thing against you. Nothing personal" said Noodle Burger Boy as he sends out more robotic tentacles at her. They all grab Juniper and throw her into a wall.

Juniper sits up and sees a lot of robot tentacles were going to attack her.

Then Wasabi comes on and slices them all up.

Fred sends out his fire breathe.

Gogo throws her discs at them.

Honey Lemon sends a Chem ball that explodes and causes the tentacles to rust instantly.

Minimax punches.

Baymax also punches.

Hiro uses his maglev gloves to shove the tentacles back to Noodle Burger boy.

"Golly, this thing wasn't designed for you folks. I guess I'll just take this orb for take out! See you all soon!" he then flies out of the roof and makes great speed away.

"Well, we sure showed him!" said Fred.

"Freddy, we didn't even stop him" said Honey Lemon.

"Oh, dang it!" said Fred.

Hiro heads to Juniper and helps her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" replied Juniper.

Baymax scans her. "You have suffered no critical damage to your body, but you do have a small cut on your arm."

She sees the small paper cut like injury. Baymax then places a bandage. "There, that will heal in time."

"Umm, thank" replied Juniper. "Why does he sound so familiar? Like I heard of him before."

Hiro has no clue what she meant either. "Well, we should get out of here before Chief Cruz arrives." They all make their exit.

They all meet at the top of a building, then Wasabi sees his watch.

They all needed to get some sleep, it was getting late. "I guess we'll have to find my mom tomorrow then, I hope she's okay" said Juniper.

"Will you be okay on your own at your apartment?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine guys" replied Juniper.

Then Hiro hands her a communicator. "If anything goes wrong, push this button and we'll come and help you."

She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you captain cutie."

Hiro felt awkward again. "Umm, how did you know that name?"

"Oh I saw it on an online fanfiction story, I didn't know it was true. So I didn't know what else to call you" replied Juniper.

Hiro sighs and removes his helmet, which shocks his team. "Don't call me by that name, it's Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Juniper gasps. "I knew I've heard your voice before!"

Hiro is shocked. The others also remove their helmets. "What?!"

"I was there during your presentation of your little Nano bots. I thought they were pretty cool and you seemed really cute" replied Juniper.

Hiro blushed hearing that and nervously chuckled. "Wow, umm thanks."

"Wait. What were you doing there anyway?" asked Gogo.

Juniper looks nervous. "Well, when my mom is busy with something else, like a plan on our next heist. I sometimes go and check out the college you all go to. I may be a dancer girl, but I have some smarts. When it comes to electronic charges and any form of electric energy."

They were shocked to hear her just say that.

"Aha! A villain who likes science and has troubling life choices! I knew it!" said Fred.

"You did?" asked Minimax.

"Well, he's not wrong. I do have a lot of life choices" replied Juniper.

"Well, we're all friends here and we're not going to give up on finding your mom. You can count on us" said Hiro.

"We have your back Juniper" said Honey Lemon.

"You're a changed person and we trust you" said Wasabi.

"I encourage that option!" said Fred.

"You're not so bad" replied Gogo.

Juniper felt touched by this. "Thanks guys. Well, see you all tomorrow."

But then she looks to Hiro and Baymax. "By the way, if he's called Omega Danger. Then call yourself Alpha Danger, you pretty much are the team leader." Then she skates away on electric wires.

They all look at Hiro.

"You know, that's not a bad idea" said Fred.

"Sounds like a cool name" said Gogo.

"But, Hiro is barely in danger" said Baymax.

"I don't think that's what she meant" said Minimax.

Hiro smiles. "Come on guys, let's go home."

(The Next Day)

After another class at SFIT, they all head for the cafeteria.

"Okay, so we need a plan on how to track Noodle Burgers boy" said Hiro.

"Then we can find out where he's been hiding" said Wasabi.

"And whatever Trina is planning" replied Gogo.

"By the way, have you hung out with Megan lately?" asked Fred as he's eating a slice of Pizza.

"She's busy with some big project for school. Also she told me about her dad trying to get to the bottom of Big Hero 6 and their identity, at least she's giving us some intel" replied Hiro.

"Did you tell her about our newest teammate yet?" said Wasabi.

"I did, she was a bit skeptic about it at first, but I reasoned her why we had to help her" replied Hiro.

Then Hiro's communicator goes off. "It's Juniper!"

He answers it. "Juniper! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for the call, just wanted to know what you guys are planning" said Juniper.

"Oh, well you could've waited after our classes" replied Honey Lemon.

"I know, that's why I'm waiting for you guys on the roof" replied Juniper.

They are all shocked to hear that. Baymax looks up and scans. "She is in fact on the roof."

"Well, this just got weirder" replied Gogo.

"Okay, so what's the big plan guys?" asked Juniper.

They all needed to come up with a way to find that little annoying restaurant mascot bot.

Then Fred has an idea, "I got something in my head you guys!"

Baymax scans him. "Yes, it is your brain."

"Okay Freddy, what's your plan?" asked Honey Lemon.

"It's not from a comic book is it?" asked Wasabi.

"It is" replied Gogo.

"It total is!" replied Fred.

"Told ya" said Gogo.

"Okay Fred, what's the plan?" asked Hiro.

"Well, we know the Noodle Burger boy is looking for Juniper right? So what if we make her the bait and then we surround Noodle Burger boy and get him to tell us where Trina is hiding and save Barb!" replied Fred.

They all wanted to protest, but he actually made a very well thought out plan.

Hiro then looks to the communicator. "Juniper, are you okay with this?"

There was silence at first. "I'll do it" replied Juniper.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous" said Honey Lemon.

"Chances he might have upgraded himself to evade us as well" said Wasabi.

"I'm sure guys! It seems like the only way to save my mom and bring the energy orb back to the authorities" replied Juniper.

"Huh, I didn't think about that last part though" said Fred.

Then Hiro also has another idea.

(Later in the afternoon)

Noodle Burger boy is flying around in his burger UFO tracking down Juniper's energy signature.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be. Oh my, oh where oh where?"

Then the scanners pick up her signal. "There she is!"

He flies down towards an alley and sees her leaning against the wall with a spotlight on her. "Looking for something hockey puck?!" said Juniper with a smirk.

"Now that you're here and alone, you can come with me peacefully or I could do it the hard way, tee-hee this will be fun!" said Noodle Burger Boy. Metallic tentacles soon come out from the back of the UFO.

Juniper smiles and starts grooving her beat. "Now guys!"

Gogo tosses her discs that have sticky substance from Honey Lemon they stop the UFO from hovering and it lands onto the ground.

Wasabi slices the tentacles and closes the back hatch. Fred lights it up with fire to weld it shut.

Baymax, Hiro and Minimax stand next to Juniper. "It's over Noodle Burger boy, tell us where your keeping Barb and the energy orb" said Hiro.

"Oh boy! I knew your friends would be here! That's why big sis came up with this" Noodle Burger boy pushes a button and the UFO transforms into a large robot. With fried for arms and legs and a protective glass cockpit. "Tee-hee! This will be some heck of a pickle for all of you."

It then reveals its missile launchers.

"I'm either impressed, scared or hungry" said Fred. "How about all three!" said Minimax.

They all dodge and look for cover from the missile barrage.

And it turns out, it wasn't an alley at all. It was one of Hiro's new tech inventions, a holographic simulator. They're actually at a demolished area where a building used to be.

"Wow! This sure was one swell plan you all came up with" said Noodle Burger Boy. Then he plays his song while destroying everything.

Juniper takes cover behind a dumpster next to Hiro and she looks angry. "I hate that song!"

"Well, looks like plan A failed, now on to Plan B" said Hiro. "Wait what Plan B?" asked Juniper.

"Baymax, diversion now!" said Hiro. Baymax flies into the air, Noodle Burger boy focuses all of his firepower on him.

Then Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Minimax also join in. "This sure is a lot of guests. I don't know if I'll be able to serve all of you."

Hiro then sneaks behind some debris and creeps behind the back of the burger UFO bot. he reveals a small tracking device, when he places it he gets shocked by more than 150,000 bolts of electricity. Hiro is then sent slamming into a broken wall.

"Hiro!" they all yell.

"Nice try mister, but this thing is more powerful than anything I've once used, I think" said Noodle Burger boy.

Juniper sees Hiro wasn't moving and gets angry. She then uses her electric powers to lift a piece of debris and throws it at the robot.

The robot actually took damage.

"If we can't touch it, then maybe we can just damage it with everything else!" said Wasabi. He breaks a pillar which causes a piece of debris to land on him.

Gogo does the same to another pillar same with Minimax.

Honey Lemon uses her Chem balls to make a small explosion, the blast sends some debris towards the Burger UFO bot and then Fred lights it up for more damage. "This is not so swell anmore" said Noodle Burger boy.

The bot was now stuck under a lot of rubble. They then see Juniper and Baymax headed towards Hiro.

Baymax scans Hiro. "He has no vital signs." Baymax was looking confused almost.

The others were shocked to hear this. "No!" said Honey Lemon in tears.

Juniper didn't know if she was angry or sad. Then she removed his helmet, another idea came to her.

She did some chest compressions, her hands were like defibrillators. Next she did mouth-to-mouth, but she didn't know she was absorbing all of the electricity he took.

Baymax decides to be the chest compression defibrillator, while Juniper did CPR.

Soon she releases her lips from Hiro and he starts to open his eyes and yell. "Tadashi!"

"Hiro!" they all gather and group hug him. Juniper was the first one to hug him.

"Hiro, you have returned." Said Baymax.

"I thought I saw Tadashi, What? What happened?" asked Hiro. They all didn't know how to say this gently.

"You died! Almost" said Minimax.

"Way to lay it down gently" replied Gogo in annoyance.

"Wait, I did?" asked Hiro. "You almost did, if it wasn't for Juniper" said Honey Lemon

Hiro looked at Juniper. "Thanks, how did you do it?"

"Well, Baymax did the chest compressions/defibrillating and I …. Umm" she had no idea what to say next.

"She did the kiss of life to you" said Fred. This made Juniper and Hiro blush. "Umm, what?"

"Though it looked like she was absorbing all of that electricity you took in" said Gogo.

"What the heck happened? I thought that would work" said Wasabi.

Then they see the debris start to move and coming out was the Burger UFO bot, but it looked damaged. "Time for a repair, be back to play soon friend!" it then takes off into the sky.

Hiro gets up with the help of Wasabi. "That thing must've been powered by the same thing the energy orb was."

"So, that's what those two are up to!" said Fred. "Trying to become powerful with the villains powers! Pure villainy betrayal"

Juniper then looked at the sky and she could see a static line. "You guys see that?"

They all look up. "See what?" asked Gogo.

"The blue streak, it looks like the robot left a trail" said Juniper.

"I still don't see anything" said Fred. Then Honey Lemon looks at Juniper. "You must've developed a new ability!"

Juniper then blinks and she can see the electric current of where the robot was. "But all I see id the energy from the robot, but not from anything else."

"So I guess you can only see the high voltage energy flow" said Hiro. "This could still work, we can be able to find out where they're hiding!"

"Looks like it's still fresh" said Juniper. "I can track him!" she then hands Hiro his helmet.

Hiro takes it and puts it on. "Okay guys. Let's get them!"

"Umm, we need something so we won't get fried" said Wasabi.

Hiro sighs. "Okay, let's get back to the lab-" Then he gets caught off when they see Juniper closing her eyes and creating a static field around her.

The static field disrupts and it affects them, but it doesn't hurt them.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Fred.

Baymax and Minimax scan all of them and themselves.

"It appears we were given an upgrade!" said Minimax,

"Correct. We seem to be emanating an energy barrier that has the same energy level as Juniper" said Baymax.

They all look at Juniper who smiles at them "Now you guys are one hundred percent shock proof! Now let's go get that little burger bot!"

(Later)

Baymax breaks through the roof of an abandoned car factory. "This isn't the place I think they would be hiding" said Hiro.

They all get off of Baymax. "Do you see anything Juniper?" asked Gogo.

She uses her Voltage vision and sees a small energy coming from the darkness. Then it forms into a humanoid figure and gets bigger. "We got trouble!"

"You got that right!" They then see the large robot coming out of the darkness, it was Trina. In a ten foot tall robot body. Black heavy knight like armor, threads for feet, five finger hands with some saws and a large energy generator at the back.

"Oh no" said Baymax.

Alongside her was Noodle Burger boy, in his same burger bot but upgraded. "Hiya folks!"

"I'm glad you followed my little brother here, I knew you would mutate your powers over time. This was all part of the plan" said Trina.

"Ha! Classic villain's scheme!" said Fred. He gets elbowed by Gogo "Not now!"

"Where's my mom you monster?!" yelled Juniper as she readies her powers.

"You mean her" they all look to see Barb on a chair with electric wires attached to her hair and her mouth and eyes covered.

The chair is attached to a wall and the wires are leading to a large battery in another room.

"Once I drain her of all that power, I can use it to do whatever I want, but it won't be enough" said Trina. She then looks to Juniper. "I need all of it!"

She then charges at them, they all dodge and attack her, but none of their attacks are working. "Niel try losers! This thing is way better than the last one!"

Barb starts to panic from hearing the sounds. Fred and Minimax.

"Hang in there Barb! We'll get you out!" said Fred as he breathes out fire.

"Minimaximum justice!" said Minimax as he charges with his fist.

But they're attack gets blocked off by some kind of barrier.

"A Force field! Are you kidding me?!" said Fred. "I don't think I am kidding with you" replied Minimax.

They all try their hardest to take down both robots. Trina grabs Baymax and throws him towards Honey Lemon and Gogo, Honey Lemon makes a rubber barrier to avoid getting hit.

Hiro jumps off and runs to Fred. "Any luck?"

"Nothing! This thing is way too tough" said Fred.

Hiro then gets an idea. "Maybe I can short circuit the force filed."

"Yeah, use that brain Hiro" cheered Fred.

Minimax then notices something. "Or we can use that off switch."

They both look up and see it. "Huh, convenient."

Trina over hears this and sees that they've freed Barb. She looks at her little brother. "Why did you put that there?!"

"It was not easy turning it off, so I had it replaces and built an off switch" replied Noodle Burger Boy.

Trina felt like beating him up, but she had heroes to deal with.

Juniper sees her mom is free. She runs towards her and hugs her. "Mom! You're okay!"

Barb hugs Juniper with some tears. "Oh Juniper! You're alright and with the heroes!"

"Alright we've got Barb, now let's get outta here!" said Hiro.

Juniper breaks the hug and looks at Trina fighting, she spots the generator on her back. "Not without that Energy orb!"

"What?! It's here?!" said Barb in shock. "Yeah, they stole it from the police" replied Fred. He then gets into action "Here comes the fire!" but gets knocked away by Noodle Burger boy. "Not again!"

Barb then gets an idea. She knows that with the energy orb, and some of her powers inside the robot. They don't stand a chance, she still has a little bit and Juniper can't face it all on her own.

Barb gets up even with her back in more pain. "Mom! Stop you need to stay down" said Juniper.

"No, listen I think it's time that you found a real purpose with this power we have now. Or better yet the full power you're about to have" said Barb.

Hiro and Juniper are confused. "What?" said Juniper.

Barb touches her daughters hand and sends all of her self-regenerating electric powers to her. "Take it Juniper, make mama proud!"

Juniper then let's go and feels a whole lot of energy inside her. She looks at her mom who nods.

Baymax throws his fist but it misses and makes a hole in the wall revealing another room where the large battery is hidden.

Juniper sees the giant battery where some of the power was stored and she breaks it, all of the electricity enters Juniper at full force.

Trina sees this. "No!" she tries to stop her but gets affected by the shockwave.

Trina and Noodle Burger boy get up, they see Juniper standing and looking at them. She then starts to tap her foot.

A Pop theme comes up and she gets down and moves with the rhythm.

"This sounds fun sis" said Noodle Burger Boy. "Shut up and get her!" yelled Trina.

They attack her but miss, she dodges gracefully with all of her acrobatic moves.

Big Hero 6 was impressed. "That's my girl!" said Barb.

Then the lights go out and they flicker like strobe lights, they spot a violet electric spark flying around and blasting them.

As the beat gets intense all of the electric attacks get brighter.

The lights turn back on and Juniper grabs Hiro and it sounds like a Disco thing. She spins around with him as Noodle Burger boy misses his attacks.

Juniper then throws Hiro into the air, he lands onto the back of the Burger bot and uses his maglev gloves to break open the back and release all of its power, which heads for Juniper as she dances and she even blows a kiss to Hiro who lands onto the ground making him blush.

Noodle Burger boy comes out of the robot and tries to get back to his feet. Trina then grabs him and they both try to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" said Juniper. She creates an EMP blast, making the robot malfunction. "Now guys!"

Gogo throws her discs breaking the back glass of the robot, she keeps throwing more to keep her distracted..

Wasabi slices off both legs making it fall.

Fred Super heats the generator at the back with his fire breathe.

Honey Lemon throws a Chem ball that explodes into ice on the back of the generator.

Baymax and Minimax use their fists to punch the generator exposing the energy orb.

Hiro runs towards Juniper, she gives him a boost and he jumps onto the back and pulls the orb out, and the robot is now offline. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" yelled Trina. She then pulls onto an emergency energy reserve and both Trina and Noodle Burger boy eject onto another Burger UFO and fly away.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing Trina again soon" said Hiro.

"She won't escape next time!" said Minimax.

"Yes! We won!" cheered Fred.

"Now that was tough, well we've faced tougher" said Wasabi.

"Hmm, that's true" said Gogo.

"Even though they got away, I still think this is our finest victory yet!" said Honey Lemon.

Baymax goes to Barb and helps her back on her feet. "You're back pain has been severely increased in damage, you require medical attention."

"Thanks for the info big red" replied Barb.

Juniper runs to her mom and hugs her, but not too tight.

"I'm so glad your safe mom!" said Juniper.

"I'm glad you're alright Juniper" said Barb.

They then break the hug and look to Hiro and the others. "Well, I guess I should bring my mom to the hospital" said Juniper.

Hiro takes off his helmet. "Let us help you."

Minutes later, Baymax and Hiro bring Barb to the hospital with Juniper with them.

"Thanks again kid" said Barb.

"No problem Barb" replied Hiro.

She then gets wheeled by some doctors into the hospital.

Juniper turns to Hiro. "T-Thank you, Hiro. For everything."

"No problem" replied Hiro. "Just be careful out there."

Hiro is about to go to Baymax, but he gets pulled by the arm by Juniper.

She takes his helmet off (No civilian is looking) and she gives him a small kiss on the cheek and one quick one on the lips.

The two of them blush. "Well, I should be going to my apartment. I have to get changed and come back here to my mom" said Juniper.

She then leaps onto an electric post and rides the wires.

Hiro smiles and goes back to Baymax and they take off.

"Hiro, you're heart rate us rising and so are your testosterone-"

"Baymax please stop, let's just go home" replied Hiro.

(Three days later)

All of the students and Hiro head to class that is being taught by Miss Granville.

"Everyone, attention. We have a new student in class who studies in molecular energy science, please welcome Miss Jennifer Secousse."

Hiro is shocked to see that this girl is actually High Voltage Juniper.

Only she didn't wore her usual outfit when she was a criminal.

She wore a white long sleeved shirt with an electric yellow off shoulder short sleeved blouse and black pants with black and yellow dance shoes. Her hair is down and long that reaches her upper back and she's not wearing her signature make up, but she has pink lip gloss and white pearl earrings.

Seeing her smile made Hiro's heart skip a beat.

"Hello everyone, if some of you don't know Secousse is French for Jolt and I hope to make some friends here" replied Jennifer.

"Please help her feel welcome here, now find a seat and let's get this class started" said Granville.

She takes the vacant seat next to Hiro. She whispers to him. "Hey there Alpha Danger."

Hiro smiles. "Welcome to SFIT, Jennifer."

(Night time)

A car is running away from officers after robbing a bank.

Gogo (Speed) is racing on the freeway and jumps off and catches up to Wasabi.

Wasabi (Blademaster) is riding an ice path made by Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon (Chem Princess) bounces using her Chem balls and jumps over Fred.

Fred (Fredzilla) Super jumps and high fives Minimax.

Hiro and Baymax (Alpha and Omega Danger) passes by them and goes underneath the freeway.

When they come out they see Juniper (Jolt Step) who is racing on the electric wires. She smiles at Hiro who smiles back.

And they all leap into Action as San Fransokyo's Heroes! Big Hero 8.

**The End.**

Epilogue.

Juniper got into the school after her mom was cleared from the hospital, turns out they had a lot of money left over (not stolen) it was for Juniper's college or an emergency stash. Barb let Juniper attend SFIT and wants her to become a hero and help save the city with her new friends.

But where is Barb anyway?

Barb is relaxing in the beaches of Miamiskanski, she looks to the sunset and smiles. "I hope you're doing well Juniper, and use those riches to good use too." She takes a sip of her iced tea and relaxes.

**Heavy5Commando here! The Loud House Story maker! This is my first BH6 One-shot and I made this for two reasons. 1: it's been haunting my dreams for six months. 2: For the crossover with my Story "Spells and Louds". Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll take the criticism.**


End file.
